<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The heir to Smoak Tech by AllHaleOlicity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28061976">The heir to Smoak Tech</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity'>AllHaleOlicity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, Next Generation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:22:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28061976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliza has tech trouble</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>HD Ramon/Liv Harper, elizabeth queen/Ronnie stein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The heir to Smoak Tech</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eliza sat beside her monitor on her desk, swinging her legs back and forth as she watched HD mess with the computer underneath the desk. He hadn't looked away from the computer in about 15 minutes, messing around with and pulling out pieces of the system that Eliza didn't even know were inside of it. Across from Eliza, Liv and Ronnie sat on the couch. They were sitting on their knees backward so they could look over the back of the couch to watch HD fix the computer.</p><p>"I could have fixed it, y'know." Ronnie pointed out as HD took a piece he had recently taken from the computer and put it back in its original spot.</p><p>HD turned enough to look at Ronnie, then he continued with his work. "No," He said, shaking his head. "I don't think you could have."</p><p>Eliza looked over at Ronnie. "I think you could have." She reassured him.</p><p>"You called D the second your computer had issues." Ronnie switched his gaze to his girlfriend.</p><p>"I..." Eliza looked back down at HD, then over at Ronnie again. "You're right." She shrugged. "Doesn't mean I don't have faith in you, though."</p><p>Ronnie rolled his eyes, bringing his attention to HD's back once again. "I don't understand how you keep breaking your electronics." </p><p>"The heir to the throne that is Smoak Tech," HD said, looking up at Eliza, then back at the computer in front of him.</p><p>"Guys, be nice," Liv spoke up, turning around to get off of the couch and walk over to Eliza and HD. "It's not her fault that all of her siblings got the Felicity knowledge."</p><p>"No," HD agreed. "But she was the first one to pop out."</p><p>Eliza stuck her tongue out towards HD, but it didn't matter because he was too focused on the computer to even know it happened.</p><p>"It's alright, Liz, I love you despite your tech flaws." Ronnie gave her a smile. Eliza glared in response. "My little demon, everyone." Ronnie gestured towards Eliza before following Liv's movements to get off of the couch.</p><p>"Can it be fixed?" Eliza finally asked, looking back down at HD.</p><p>He sighed, taking another piece from the discarded pile and placing back into the computer. "Maybe," He attached a few wires together, put the plastic outside piece back on, then hit the power button before sitting back to look up at the monitor. "I am a genius so your chances are looking good."</p><p>Ronnie walked over towards the group, lightly kicking HD after he finished his sentence.</p><p>"Ronnie's a genius, too. Gave himself powers at the ripe age of 10. He just isn't as much of a genius as I am."</p><p>Another, slightly harder kick.</p><p>"I will send you to earth 64 if you kick me one more time." HD turned to look up at Ronnie.</p><p>"What's on 64?" Liv looked at HD.</p><p>He shrugged. "Not Eliza. Punishment enough for him." He replied.</p><p>Eliza looked over at Ronnie. "Awh, would you miss me?" She asked in a tone you would use if you were talking to a baby.</p><p>"I get lonely," Ronnie mumbled.</p><p>Eliza opened up her arms, Ronnie walked over and stopped close enough for Eliza to wrap her arms around him and rest her head on his shoulder.</p><p>HD looked over at them. "How sweet." He said before standing up and pointing to the monitor. "Your computer is fixed."</p><p>Eliza quickly pushed Ronnie away and slid off of the desk to look at the monitor. "D, you're a lifesaver!" She exclaimed, giving him a quick side hug before sliding all of her things back to where they need to be.</p><p>"Well, glad I had a girlfriend for a minute." Ronnie shrugged.</p><p>Eliza looked over at Ronnie and rolled her eyes. "I have work to do, you know that." She gestured for him to go back over to the couch.</p><p>"But I'm lonely!" He said dramatically, Eliza shot him another glare, he backed down. "Back to my spot." He nodded, walking back over to the couch, jumping over the back of it to land on the middle cushion.</p><p>Liv and HD looked between the two of them, then at each other. "Well," Liv started.</p><p>"We're gonna head back to Central City." HD finished.</p><p>"Be safe." Eliza gave them a friendly wave goodbye as she sat down in front of her computer.</p><p>"Text us when you get there," Ronnie added, grabbing the remote from the coffee table and turning on the TV.</p><p>"We're portaling there." HD pointed out, looking in Ronnie's direction.</p><p>"Don't end up on 64." He threw up a peace sign before flipping through the guide.</p><p>And with that, HD let out a sigh, opened up a portal to Central City, and the two of them left. Until the next time Eliza needs help with her electronics.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>